Hostage
by Angela Loves
Summary: Elle faces a new challenge right in her bed room! No, not like THAT! And Will confesses his feelings while Lance stands hostage...


**Hostage**

OK. Why me? Why does it always have to be me? Why couldn't I just have a normal life, with normal friends and – and a room where 'evil' won't barge in and tell me that I'm going to die!

Yeah, Jessica didn't say I was going to die. I was just exaggerating a little here. What else could I do? The evil spirit rose again! (Now that was exaggerating.) Instead, she didn't say anything. She was just sitting on my bed and was looking at a photo she probably stole with me, Will, Lance, and Jennifer at the park.

I didn't say anything either. What could I say? Well, usually in movies where women find serial killers in their house most likely would say, "Who are you?" But I knew who Jessica was so I wasn't going to say that. Other people say, "What do you want?" or "Why are you here?" or,

"Where did you get that picture?" That was what I said. Okay, it was just reflex! But I was really wondering where she got that picture because I packed everything and I mean everything! Well, except for my bed covers because we still had to stay the night. We're leaving in the morning – at the crack of dawn – but I believe there may be a delay here.

"What? No 'hello'?" she responded. There was sarcasm in her voice, and I thought maybe I should dash back downstairs and get Mr. Morton up here and help me!

"Jessica, what are you doing here? And where did you get that photo?" I started to walk up to her and snatch the picture away, but somehow … … I just couldn't move.

Oh no. Not this again.

I stood there. Hands on my side, and the only thing I could move were my eyes and luckily, I could still breathe and move my chest.

Jessica took one more look at the photo and then placed it on the bed beside her. "I came here to give you a going-away present since you were about to leave without a single good-bye."

I didn't answer – I couldn't move my mouth!

"What? No hug?" Suddenly I feel myself leaping forward and embracing her softly, then backing of and became still again.

"That's better." She started to walk around the empty room and then looked out my window seeing the pool with no raft. I had to give it to out neighbor, because our house in Toronto doesn't have a pool.

"You know, when I found out that you were leaving for Canada, I thought to myself, 'Hey, I never been to Toronto before. Why not take a little vacation?'"

I hoped she didn't mean what I thought she meant.

"So, guess what? I'm taking a vacation with you, roomy! Isn't going to be delightful?"

Oh no, she's not stepping foot on that plane. I don't know how I'm going to end this, but I won't be followed by what I'm running away from here!

I heard my mother's voice from downstairs telling me dinner was ready. I looked at Jessica.

…And blinked when her face was close to mine. "Tell her I'm here, and you'll just have to say good-bye to him again."

There was a bright green glow behind her. And then, forming from a fade, there was Lance, standing there with the green light around him as a silhouette, and showed a terrified expression on his face as he tried to get out but failed.

Then I felt my mouth move, and my mother calling me again. "Coming mom, I'm just doing some last minute packing!" I yelled, when I could've yelled, "Help!"

"That's a good girl." said Jessica.

Lance was fading out again, and I could see him mouth "Help me!" then nothing.

"Now go and don't forget to eat your vegetables!" Jessica said in a cheery voice.

I felt my body release, and I came up with a plan – in the help of what Jessica said – to tell my parents that evil was in my room.

&&&

There was never a time in my life that I was happy my mother was making green peas for dinner. Usually, when they weren't looking, I would place it into a napkin, and then I would ask to be excused to go to the bathroom, and drain it down the toilet. It makes me wonder why they didn't see the pattern that every time they made peas for dinner, I had to go to the bathroom.

But this time, the green peas would be useful to me.

I sat in my chair and looked at my plate – green peas were standing in perfect amount with some chicken and mashed potatoes.

Now all I had to figure out was how to approach it …without hurting Lance.

I didn't know what Jessica was capable of. I didn't know if she had ghost-like powers and was watching over me at this second to make sure I didn't do anything funny. I took a bite of the mashed potatoes and chicken.

I took one pea carefully by one tip of the fork, and started designing.

S … …

Careful now…

…

O… …

And finally,

S … …

I looked at my mom, and she was discussing what time we had to get up tomorrow. I cleared my throat. They glanced at me, and then I turned my plate around so they could see it clearly. Actually it wouldn't have made a difference because you could read S.O.S. upside down or downside up.

They looked at me funny; my mother looked at my father, and my father at my mother. I was hoping they would get the gist without me having to explain it with words. But how clearer can you get? S.O.S.! "Save Our Skins!" The 'Our' meant Lance and me! Help! 'Cause I need somebody!

"Oh, Elle…Do we have to go through with this again? I thought you stopped playing with your food when you were ten!" my mother whined, and then went back to her chatting.

Then I knew I was screwed.

&&&

"So, after we go to Toronto," Jessica started as I sat on my bed. "We can visit the sights, and then …" she looked at me closely. "Well, we both know that it won't look good for you."

"Why do you think that you can get away with this?"

"Because I can." She said matter-of-factly.

"Now wait just a minute!" I got up and pointed my finger at her. I knew I wasn't thinking, but what else was I suppose to do? "Now, I didn't move to Annapolis just to get my butt kicked everywhere I went! Now either you let me go! Or you're just going to have to pay the consequences!" She just looked at me amusingly.

…

…

I'm not a very confident person. I never was. So when I stood up to Jessica, I didn't know what she'll do to me -- I mean, I wasn't experienced or anything. But thank GOD!!! My mother came in my room moments afterwards leaving Jessica to scram. I know she'll be back. But I hope it would be long enough for her to forget what she just saw.

"Elle, your friend is here."

"Who?"

"Will."

I never thought I would be happier to see Will. He practically saved my life -- and didn't even know it.

He entered my room and breathed in how empty it was. "Hi."

"Will, what are you doing here?" I didn't mean to sound rude. I meant to sound relieved. Where did Jessica scram to anyways?

"I know you're not happy to see me." he started. "But did you really think that you'll leave and we wouldn't say a proper good-bye?"

That was so sweet. But this wasn't a good time for him. His future killer is in the room somewhere. "That's nice, but you need to leave now." I didn't want to say that!

I wanted him to stay and make-up, but I had a feeling that he's in danger right now.

"Look, Ellie. I'm sorry about what I may or may not have said to you at the party." I looked in the closet, but she wasn't there. "But, I'm telling you, I don't remember anything of it! I don't even know what I said to make you so angry at me."-- I looked under my bed. It was like she vanished in thin air or something.--"But I want us to put it behind and just make-up and talk to each other like we used to."

I'm so sorry. But honestly, I wasn't listening. I was too preoccupied that Jessica might pop up and stab Will in the heart or something. So I went with what all those conversationalists said on those dropped-calls commercials. "That's great! I mean, I totally agree." Even though I didn't know what he said.

"Really? That's a relief." he said. OK?

"Look, Will. Now's not the time. I mean, you're in grave danger!"

"I know I may have said the other day that I believe in the King Arthur crap. But I can assure you, I don't anymore." Then he took my hands. "It's just a bunch of hallucinations and theories from whatever group Mr. Morton is from. It's not true, and I agree with you."

Ugh, why do we have to move??? Right when things were starting to go great. Well, sort of; besides the fact that Jessica may be in here somewhere and was planning to kill me.

"I agree. ... But still. You're going to be in danger if you stay here."

"Huh?" his grip on my hands loosened a little, and I didn't want it to!

"I don't think it would be safe for me to tell you." I whispered hopefully that Jessica wouldn't hear. "But Jessica is still alive and she's planning to kill me, and when she does she's going to kill Lance too, and then you and possibly Jennifer!"

Then he completely released my hands and let it droop to my sides. "I thought you didn't believe in the legend?"

"I don't! Trust me, I think it's as crappy as you do, but I know she's going to kill me once we get to Toronto, and please, don't say it aloud. She might hear us." I whispered.

"I'm not going to believe this. If she's in here right now, why can't we see her? I mean, you're room is empty as it is."

"I know, but she has Lance and we need to follow her rules or else he'll die!"

"Lance? She has Lance? How does she have Lance?" His face looked half mad and half confused. "As like a hostage or something?"

"You wouldn't believe me when I tell you this, but she has him like -- like -- Superman in those mirror thingies only green and" I looked up at him. "You don't believe any of this, do you?"

"No, I actually don't. ... But you look scared half to death!" He touched my face, and I wanted the feeling to freeze and stay like this forever.

"Please, you must leave now." I said uneasily.

"No! Who do you think I am? If someone is going to hurt you, I won't run away like a little coward. I'm going to help you."

"You can't she's too powerful! She's like a witch or something. You saw what we saw that day in the field--"

"That day in the field wasn't real." he said in a stern tone of voice. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Big mistake." I heard a voice behind me say. "You should have left when your little girl here said so."

Will pushed me behind him. "What are you doing here, Jessica?"

"Surprised you remembered me! I thought you erased me from your mind completely." She walked closer to him, and I stared at her green- cat-like eyes.

"Where's Lance?" he demanded. He wasn't scared of her at all! I wish I was that confident and brave. Which, I'm totally not.

"Do you really want to see Lance?"

"Where is he?" he asked again.

Then Lance appeared again in that green smog I saw earlier. He mouthed, "Get out!"

Will stood there. He didn't move. I didn't think he was even breathing.

"Happy now?" Jessica said. Lance faded away, and Jessica looked closely at us. "This seems a little too easy to kill you guys. I mean think about it. I'm not really an American citizen and committing a murder in the States will leave no track of me. And so, do as I say, and you'll save your friend Lance."

"Let him go, and then we'll negotiate!" Was it right that Will said it with a shaky voice?

"I'm not asking for a negotiation. It's either follow my rules, or you'll never see Lance alive and well again! Not even in a new and preserved life!"

"OK!" I blurted.

"OK for you?" she asked Will.

"What do you want?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think you know." she answered. "Peace for the Dark Side. And let this war end!"

"What war?"

"The war that mankind has been fighting ever since little Arthur here ruled Camelot!"

"It's over now; I'm not even a real king!"

"Well, it's a little too late for that now." she answered. "And besides, you killed my dragon."

I couldn't breathe. I was gulping for air. She was choking me, but she didn't even lay a hand on me! Then before I knew it she flung me across the room, and all I could see was pitch black.

&&&

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed "Hostage" and stay tune for more Avalon High stories! Please leave a review! I respect constructive and positive comments all the same.

Thanks,

KJP


End file.
